warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Scourge
o lanza el cetro para inflingir a enemigos cercanos con un campo de energía que amplifica sus ondas cerebrales para atraer balas.}} El Scourge es el arma de fuego característica de Harrow. Cuando se lanza, el Scourge inflige un campo Magnetizar en la cabeza de todos los enemigos cerca del punto de impacto. Características Este arma inflige principalmente daño . Ventajas: * El daño corrosivo es efectivo contra las armaduras de Ferrita y la salud Fosilizada. * Projectiles explode upon contact. ** Does not deal self damage to the user. * Projectile explosion damage is able to bypass Arctic Eximus y Tripulante Anulador bubbles, damaging enemies keeping refuge within. * The weapon does not need to charge up before firing, unlike the Javlok and Ferrox. * Secondary fire throws the Scourge to deal damage and cause Magnetizar-like fields on the heads of enemies near the impact point, allowing easier headshots with secondary weapons. * High ammunition capacity. * Very ammo efficient – uses rifle ammunition. * High status chance. Desventajas: * Projectiles have travel time. * Once the Scourge is thrown, the player will not be able to use it until it is either picked up or when it returns to the player's hands. * Very low critical chance. Notas * The Scourge's projectiles explode upon contact, and allows Tormenta de fuego to be equipped to increase the blast radius, although it will only increase by ~1 meter. * The Scourge's alt-fire is a hurling move that sends the weapon towards enemies, impaling enemies along its path with physical damage and inflicting a large AoE that inflicts Corrosive damage on enemies as well as causing small Magnetizar-like fields to appear on their heads. ** Bullets fired at enemies will be drawn to the head. This does not guarantee a headshot. ** Magnetizar-like debuffs will be applied in pulses, while The Scourge stays in place, there is a bit of a pause between their expiration and the next pulse. ** Naturally, Knell will benefit greatly from the Scourge's alt-fire effects as it will easily gain its "Death Knell" buff. ** Toxocyst dobles will benefit from the alt-fire for the very same reason. Consejos * Using dual-stat elemental and status chance mods, such as Fuerza maligna and Munición termita, can make Scourge achieve 100% status chance. ** With its innate Corrosive damage that is effective against heavily armored targets like the Grineer, it is possible to add two more elemental damage types to maximize its status-based damage potential (such as adding damage against the Infestación — and to some extent, against other enemies because of its gas procs — and damage against Corpus robotics to make Scourge a versatile weapon against most enemy types). *** The above Corrosive-Gas-Magnetic build on the Scourge is found to be surprisingly effective at dealing with Tripulante Anulador, as the procs can bypass through the nullifier bubble and deal direct damage on the crewmen themselves (this was tested on a lvl100 Tripulante Anulador in the Simulacrum). * Primary fire bypasses Frost´s Globes from both sides. * Recarga táctica works on this weapon while it is in a thrown state. Curiosidades * A Scourge refers to a whip with multiple thongs or "tails" (a Cat o' nine tails being a good example), and was often used for corporal punishment as well as for self-flagellation by religious penitents. In contemporary terminology, the term has been applied to people, groups, or events that resulted in great calamity. Errores *Explosión adhesiva could be used to allow the projectiles to stick then explode, but this feature was disabled, making the mod do nothing when equipped. Historial de actualizaciones *El daño por golpes directos aumentó de 30 a 70 (Fuego primario). *Se corrigió que Scourge no se viera afectado por la reducción de precisión de Calibre pesado. *Se arregló que Scourge dañara o matara a los jugadores al recogerlos mientras se detenía en la grieta del Limbo antes de que tocara el suelo. *Se corrigió el estado de Scourge y Cycron que duraba más tiempo para el Host. *(indocumentado) Proyectil fijo que es capaz de evitar las burbujas del nulificador. *Añadido al juego. }} en:Scourge